


A Beary Good Gift

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Prompt: "I keep thinking of Thor giving Steve gifts, like for Christmas or Steve's birthday. Thor gives him a teddy bear as a gift. He mostly picked it because it was cute and didn't really get that it's generally a kids toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beary Good Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my writing blog: iwritethundershield.tumblr.com

Clint was the first to start, but at least he tried to hide his muffled chuckles behind his palm. Tony openly laughed. Natasha buried her face in Bruce’s arm to hide her delight, and he just looked at Thor with a smile that was half way between amusement and pity.

“It’s a teddy bear?” Steve questioned, lifting the gift from the finely wrapped box.

“That’s not a teddy bear, Steve. That’s a _Bucky Bear_ ,” Tony corrected. Phil reached out and gently looked at the tag on the label on the forearm of the toy.

“Actually, that’s a 1944 Knickerbocker Bucky Bear with—” He turned the bear over in his hands, holding it with just his fingertips as his eyes grew large. “—original leather domino mask!” Phil released the gift back into Steve’s hands as if it was a sacred idol.

“Bucky Bear? Like…” Steve trailed off as the simple uniform clicked into place and he took a small gasp.

“I do not understand,” Thor said. “The shopkeeper assured this was a common gift in the 1940s for young men.”

“I think she was referring to boys, Thor, not really for men Steve’s age,” Natasha explained. Steve’s face was becoming redder, and he only looked at the toy, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“One in that condition is worth a small fortune,” Phil said, still looking at the collector’s item.

“Why did you spend so much, Thor? Trying to one up us?” Clint asked.

“No, I just—“

“Excuse me,” Steve muttered and quickly left the room without looking at anyone, the bear in tow.

“Well, you’ve really done it this time, Fabio,” Tony said as he patted Thor’s arm and reached for a slice of cake. The whole team seemed to be glaring at the Asgardian. He left their judgment and went to apologize. The door to Steve’s room was open, and Thor saw him sitting on his bed looking at the gift.

“I certainly did not mean the insult, Steve. You must believe that I do not think you a child.” Steve looked up and softly smiled.

“I didn’t think you did. I just didn’t know they had made these. They—they are based off a friend of mine.”

“Your Bucky? He dressed like this?” Thor was surprised as Midgardian clothing was so tame usually.

“No, he didn’t, but the comic book character based on him did. He hated wearing things around his eyes.” Thor took a breath and sat down next to Steve.

“Then I am doubly regretful. I did not—“

“I like it,” Steve cut off then squeezed Thor’s hand resting on his thigh. “Thank you for the bear; my favorite birthday gift.” He leaned forward and kissed Thor on the lips, a quick chaste peck. He immediately pulled back in a panic. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what… I—I,“ Steve stammered.

“I like it,” Thor cut him off, and they looked at each other in silence until both moved in to kiss again.


End file.
